SpReAD
by PoisonedChuugoku
Summary: When one is sick, their thoughts become a blank haze. They cannot see clearly. The sickness can turn into a disease quickly though and many will fall. SpReAD: One by one, they are infected... Third in the LoNeLY series.
1. Prologue

_A quick summary of a time not long ago….._

* * *

"Why is it that we always start with global warming?" Everyone turned to England. The green-eyed Brit shrugged.

"I mean," he continued, "Why can't we start with a more stranger topic?"

"Like what," France asked.

"Like the fact that America is calling all of his people back home," the English man explained. Yao's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He shared a glance with Feliciano, who was clearly thinking along the same lines as he.

"_So, they finally noticed."_

* * *

"Yao, calm down," he said quietly.

"Calm down? Calm down?! No way! He called you useless," Yao ranted, "You're not useless, Feli! I won't stand having them insult you like this anymore!"

"It's okay," Feliciano replied. He smiled at the older nation.

"It's okay because they'll pay. They will all pay." At this, Yao slowly calmed down. A crazy grin appeared on his face and he gave a nod. Feliciano was glad that he had positioned them so that his friend was facing away from the others.

"Yeah…. Yeah they will, won't they aru?" The two shared a quiet chuckle.

* * *

"America's boss requested a meeting with myself and my own boss," he said, "The people who came with the president brought this with them, telling us that America wanted us to have it."

"Was America there," Germany asked. Japan shook his head.

"The representatives wouldn't explain where he was either and they left Japan quickly the next day. That's when we decided to open the case." The nation clicked open the briefcase under all of their incredulous stares and turned it so that they could see what was inside. What they saw shocked them to pieces.

The case was filled to the brim with yen, the currency that was used by many of the Asian nations.

"America paid back the debt he owed Japan," the nation explained, gesturing to the money, "In fact, he _overpaid_. And then he sent back all Japanese citizens within the US and shut down all of our companies stationed there."

* * *

"There's nothing in particular I want," he replied, "I'm just here to let you all know that there will be someone coming over to your countries with all the payments over the next couple of days."

The nations blanched.

* * *

"Oh yeah, and China?" The nation tilted his head.

"Yes aru?"

"Happy birthday. Your present should show up on the news pretty soon." The screen clicked off.

Yao sat there for a few minutes just staring at the T.V. along with the others. Then, he dissolved into a fit of giggles.

* * *

_The three sat at the dinner table at Alfred's house, calmly eating the pasta that Feliciano had made._

"_You know," Alfred then said between mouthfuls, "I have to ask. What do you want for your birthday Yao?" The Chinese man looked up at him before shrugging._

"_I don't know aru," he replied. Feliciano pouted._

"_Oh come on Yao," the Italian exclaimed, "There's got to be something you want!"_

_Yao remained silent, thinking._

"_Well….." He leaned across the table and whispered to them. The grins that blossomed over their faces were wild and crazy. They began laughing._

"_Come on you two aru," Yao blushed, "Stop laughing!"_

"_I'll be sure to make your wish come true," Alfred declared, the old America showing through. The others laughed at the display before Yao stopped._

"_Are you sure you're okay with it?" The two calmed down, staring at him. Alfred gave a small smile, placing a hand onto Yao's shoulder._

"_Don't you worry Yao," he said, "I'll be fine. And besides, I got you and Feli here to help me."_

"_If you want," Feliciano spoke up, "I could do it. Show England that he shouldn't mess with Italy Veneziano." Alfred looked over at the Italian. He could tell that his friend was actually nervous about doing it. So, he shook his head._

"_No, it's alright," Alfred said, "Besides, I need to show the Brit that he can't control me. And you doing it would give you away."_

"_It would be expected of you to do such a thing," Yao said quietly._

"_Exactly," Alfred replied._

"_Ve, okay," Feliciano sighed. His old catchphrase shone through, making the two smile. _

"_I'll be fine," Alfred said, "You two just need to show them that you weren't involved in any way. Get alibies, like in the movies!"_

"_You mean the movies with your heroes," Yao teased. Feliciano giggled as Alfred gave mock frown._

"_Hey, my heroes are awesome!"_

"_Vehehe, that's because you're one too!" _

_The three continued to banter with each other late into the night._

* * *

The two were interrupted by the sound of a pain-filled cry. They rushed down the stairs towards the noise. All the other nations hurried into the kitchen and they followed.

England was kneeling on the floor, clutching his chest. Russia and Canada helped him to a chair and the Brit slumped down onto it. Feliciano looked at the clock.

_12:00 am_

Behind everyone, none could see the Italian's triumphant smirk. None could hear Yao's crazed, yet half-concealed giggle.

Finally, their plans could be started.

* * *

The British cities of Newcastle Upon Tyne, Sunderland, Durham, York, Lancaster, Carlisle, and Manchester had been bombed by American fighter planes. Just thinking about it made Yao burst into another fit of hysterical giggles.

The seven cities were all closer to the Scottish border, nowhere near England's 'heart', London. As of the census at the beginning of the year, that would make the total amount of deaths at approximately 1 million, 597 thousand, 135 people. Not including animals, of course. Yao would normally be disturbed by such high numbers however, he just couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

He had to admit, he thought that he had done a pretty good job. Checking the news, Alfred smirked as he read the reports. 1,597,135 people dead? None injured? The sight of American fighter planes flying in and bombing without clearance? Check, check, and check.

The American grinned, leaning back in his chair and sipping his coffee.

Now the only thing left to do is wait for the next World Meeting to make his move…..

* * *

The Chinese's man stared at what remained of his precious hair with narrowed eyes.

He turned away, placing the scissors onto the top of the vanity and pulled on a short-sleeved mandarin shirt. Over top, the nation put on a black hoodie and grabbed a pair of yoga pants from his drawer. Like the hoodie, the pants were black. Then, he slipped on white sneakers. After tying the laces, the nation stood up straight and examined himself in the shattered mirror. The nation frowned and begun searching around the messy room. Upon finding a black hat with a red gem over the bridge, he put it on and turned back to the mirror.

Yao gave his reflection a satisfied smirk. Then, after straightening his sweater, he left the bedroom. For a brief moment, the personification of China's eyes flashed a glowing, bloody red.

* * *

"There has been something on our minds lately," the Italian said, "And it doesn't make us very happy."

"It doesn't make either of us happy," America continued, "Because of a few events that took place no more than a year ago. You see, I don't appreciate being degraded by the likes of _you_…"

"And I'm _not_ useless." The glare that appeared on Italy's face made everyone shudder.

"Plus, England is always in our faces about things that aren't his business… So we decided that it was time for a little pay back."

* * *

"China," Russia yelled, "What are you doing?!"

Yao ignored him and climbed out of the window and onto the roof. The car tilted over the edge as the Chinese man took a running leap. Mongolia and Japan watched as the car fell over and Yao grabbed onto the top of Russia's van and pulled himself up. The nation held onto the wet surface as tightly as he could as the van came to a halt.

* * *

"China-san?" When the nation narrowed his eyes, the Japanese man decided to try a different tactic.

"Yao-nii," he asked, "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"Something wrong aru," Yao replied, tilting his head, "No, I'm alright. Nothing is wrong….," he shook his head, "Nothing is wrong…. Nothing, nothing is wrong at all aru…."

"Are you sure?" Japan's brows furrowed in concern.

Yao frowned and looked at his feet. Silence was the only sound besides the rain. Then, the sound of chuckling made its way to their ears and they took another step back when the nation flew into a bout of hysterical laughter. His head lifted itself to the sky and his laughter scared them.

"Are you alright aru," Yao questioned, giggling, "Is something wrong aru? Are you sure aru? Are you sure aru?!" His laughter slowly died down, replaced by the occasional chuckle.

"Am I alright aru? I don't know~! Do I seem alright to you Japan?"

* * *

"We're making a movie! We're making a new world!"

"Ne-"

Alfred pulled out a baseball bat. However, upon closer inspection, the three noticed that it had nails stuck in it near the top. Feliciano then pulled out several throwing knives.

"Yes," Alfred said, "A new world. A world where you all don't exist."

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" China snarled, pushing harder.

"Why?! Why aru?! Several reasons actually!" Japan threw China off and the two stood back up, breathing heavily. China's blood red eyes flashed and glowed in the dark of the rain.

"But the main one? I'm correcting a mistake I had made a long time ago!" He rushed at Japan again.

"What do you mean?" Japan blocked the knife with his arm. Red dripped down onto the road and he backed up.

"I should have left you there in that forest to die!"

* * *

Peering around out of the corner of his eye, his gaze widened as he saw Japan fall down. The nation breathed heavily, hands twitching and his eyes glazed over. China's butcher's knife was stuck in his forehead. Blood came from the wound and onto the pavement he was now lying on.

"Japan!"

"You should be more worried about yourself." Mongolia turned back and couldn't dodge the bloody bat. Black overtook his vision.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell are you?"

"Why, England! It's so nice to hear from you," Alfred replied blankly.

"A-America?! Why do you have Russia's cell phone?!"

"He's unable to answer," the American said, "Consider yourself warned."

"Warned?! What do you-?!"

Alfred ended the call and turned to the others.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

"An attack has occurred on three of our fellow nations," he said, "An attack that has been carried out by another three of ours; America, China…. And Italy.

"These three have sent their troops onto the rest of the world, starting with England, followed by Austria, Hungary, and France, and finally with Japan, Mongolia, and Russia. It's not over yet though.

"Thailand has also been attacked," the mentioned nation nodded, "as well as Spain and India."

* * *

"We might have no choice," he said solemnly, "But going to war would be the best option."

Immediately, talking began amongst them.

"I hate to say it," Vietnam said before Germany could protest, "But England might be right."

* * *

"The Italians have the numbers," Russia said, "They're quick and agile. The Chinese have the supplies. They are rather good at hiding and can get around fast to send messages and the necessary war items. And the Americans…."

"They have the weapons," England inferred. Russia nodded.

"What do you want to do West," he asked. Germany thought to himself.

"I'll fight," he then said. England nodded and turned to Japan.

"What about you Japan?" The nation jumped out of his thoughts. He looked down when he saw everyone staring at him.

"….. I will fight."

* * *

"The world needs all the help it can get."

"Then the United Nations stand together," Russia said. France raised an eyebrow.

"United Nations? Oui," the French man gave a thoughtful nod, "It has a nice ring to it."

"And it makes sense too," England agreed.

Japan watched as the world began discussing battle plans. He took a glance at Prussia, who's disbelieving expression disappeared and was replaced by worry. The Japanese nation closed his eyes.

World War 3 had begun.

* * *

_When one is lonely, they can be led to the brink of insanity until the point that they cannot be saved. And by that time, they will wish for a friend's companionship... However, they would never get it._

_When one is lost, they cannot find their way forward. With companions beside them, their chances increase. However….. With all three lost, the way gets darker and grimmer with each mistake that is made. _

_When one is sick, their thoughts become a blank haze. They cannot see clearly. The sickness can turn into a disease quickly though and many will fall._

_SpReAD:_

_One by one, they are infected…._

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia. **


	2. Surprise Help

Alfred nodded to the soldiers passing by as he walked down the hall. The two stood at attention until he turned the corner and then returned to their business. The nation smirked.

"_It's nice to know that even they respect me," _He thought. The two soldiers were both Italian, one from Italy's mafia and the other from its military. Feliciano had certainly trained them well. In all the battles that the Sino-Ita-American Alliance had participated in, not one Italian ran. Alfred and Yao made sure to congratulate the nation after his first victory in Grenoble, France.

The plan there was to slowly push their way towards Paris while taking over other cities along the way. Yao and Alfred also sent some of their own troops to help with weapons and communication between groups. Feliciano himself was on the front lines, urging his people forwards. His fellow allies were rather proud of his determination.

Over the past year, the uniforms of the SIA Alliance had finally become rather consistent. Each nation also wore their own country's uniform, with any other personal accessories they wished.

Alfred himself wore his old beige military jacket and matching pants from WW2, as well as his bomber jacket. Instead of wearing a tie, the nation simply undid the first couple buttons of his dress shirt. He had a pair of sunglasses always on his head. He had also picked up the habit of bringing his baseball bat with the nails stick in it whenever he went into the field.

Feliciano also wore a beige military jacket with matching straight-legged pants. He had a black dress shirt with a matching tie. The tie had a black cross pin attached to it. A belt was looped over his right shoulder and he wore a pair of dark brown tall boots. Finally, the Italian had on a black cap, a feather dangling over the side.

Yao's military jacket and straight-legged pants were a sort of burgundy colour instead of the beige that both Feliciano and Alfred had. He wore the same red armband he had on during WW2 as well as an old Chinese military cap. It was black with a red gem over the bridge. His legs were wrapped in gauze and he wore a pair of simple black shoes.

"Mr. America?" Alfred turned around to face one of his own soldiers. He raised an eyebrow.

"There's a call for you," the soldier explained, "From somewhere in China. It's on a private channel." The nation gave a nod to the man and began making his way towards the communications room in the base. Along the way, he smirked once more to himself.

Yao's troops were pushing through to Dalandzadagad, Mongolia. He was having a bit of a hard time, since the Mongolian troops were joined by the Russians as well as the Indians and Japanese. He had sent some of his own to their last known location before they disappeared off the grid. The last Alfred had actually spoken to the Chinese man was several weeks ago.

Entering the room, the nation nodded to the officers. One waved him over, handing him a headset.

"Thanks man," Alfred said.

"No problem," the Chinese officer replied, turning back to his post and activating the call.

_-"Alfred? Is that you aru?"-_

"Yes, it's me," the nation replied, smiling when he heard his friend's voice come through. There was a sigh of relief heard from the other side. Clearly, Yao thought the same thing.

_-"I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner,"-_ The Asian nation said, _-"The Japanese brought in their tech and have been blocking us for some time."-_ Alfred shrugged.

"It's alright," he said, "What's the situation over there?"

_-"It's looking pretty bleak,"- _Yao replied. The sound of an explosion nearby made the nation wince.

_-"We're being pushed back,"- _the Asian continued. Alfred could hear the sound of running.

_-"The troops you had sent were much needed, but now they're all gone. We need to pull back and regroup aru."-_ Alfred frowned.

"Is there no other way?" He heard another explosion and the sound of rapid gunfire before Yao responded.

_-"Unless you can send in more,"- _the elder began, _-"Then I don't think there would be any other way."- _

Alfred gritted his teeth in frustration. It was going so well too….. He was jostled out of his thoughts by someone tapping him on the shoulder. The nation looked behind him and his eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing here," he asked, eyes narrowing. The ex-nation raised his hands and took a step back. This confused Alfred. The usually confident albino was never so meek. The ex-nation's hair had grown and was tied with a purple ribbon, hanging over his right shoulder. A white hood covered his already white hair, connecting to a long cape. It had a black cross on its side and it partially covered the black military jacket and pants he wore. A black spiked collar was wrapped around his neck. What shocked Alfred the most was Prussia's eyes. The usually glowing red was dimmed and blank, not even shimmering.

"I-I'm here to help," the albino stuttered. Alfred looked over to the soldier behind the man, who shrugged.

"Why?" The ex-nation twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"I'm not t-too happy with what Germany is doing…..," he replied, "I-I mean, what kind of friend is he to not help Italy?" At this, Alfred had to admit that the albino had a point.

"Why now," he then asked.

"I realized a couple months ago t-that joining the United Nations might have been a mistake," the ex-nation replied, "A-And besides….."

"You also want to be reinstated as a nation?" The ex-nation's red eyes jerked up in shock before he nodded. Alfred tapped his chin. Then, he nodded.

_-"Alfred, who is that over there?"- _He had completely forgotten that Yao was still on the line. The American turned back to Prussia.

"Can you head over towards the border between China and Mongolia," he asked, "and meet up with Ya- China and give him a hand?" The albino gave a determined nod. Alfred returned his attention to Yao on the line.

"I'm sending Pruss-"

"Y-You can call me Gilbert…." Alfred raised an eyebrow as Gilbert shrunk back. He made a mental note to ask the albino why he was acting so strange at a later time.

"I'm sending Prussia aka Gilbert over to give you a hand," he said to Yao.

_-"What's Prussia doing over there?"-_

"I'll explain later," Alfred said, "Just call him Gilbert. He'll give you a hand or two until more troops arrive."

_-"Alright aru. I'll be waiting."-_

Alfred handed the headset back to the officer. Then, he turned to Gilbert.

"We'll talk when you get back," he said. Gilbert nodded and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: *Looks at reviews* WAT. Two already?! What is this?! *Shrugs* Oh well…. Slightly surprised, but definitely not complaining….. And yes, 2p!Prussia is really such a meek person. That's how I see him anyways…. **


	3. Guilt

_He stood there, watching them all. They were discussing what they're plan of attack should be. Gilbert bit his lip. _

_Didn't they see that what they were doing was horrible? They were talking about _bombing_ Italy! Their friend Italy! The same who "ve~!'d" and "Pasta~!'d" all day long! The one who cried for Germany's help! The one who couldn't even tie his own shoe laces….. _

_Gilbert drew back when Germany addressed him, asking for advice. Their surprise was evident when he stuttered, but he didn't care. Austria and Hungary gazed on with concern. He couldn't face them, he just couldn't. He was still hurt from the wounds from long ago. Why did she choose Austria? Why not him? _

_He turned away to hide his anger. They asked if he was feeling alright. He didn't bother answering before he left._

* * *

Gilbert pressed on through bamboo trees, his cape flowing behind him in an imaginative breeze. The Prussian's left hand had a tight grip on the sword on his belt while his right held a shotgun. His hood shadowed his face, his dull red eyes easily ignored behind his long bangs.

The ex-nation did not know where this unexplainable guilt came from. It seemed to have grown over time, ever since the other three had begun acting weird. At first, it was simple things, such as accidently trashing Germany's house when he was drunk. However, over time, it had him questioning his actions over the years; mainly the War of Austrian Succession. Even now, Gilbert's guilt was the thing driving him to help the SIA Alliance. Was he one of their allies? Yes, he would consider himself one. Their first if he was right.

The albino swung his sword, cutting down a length of vines in his path. He wasn't entirely sure where China was, but he would prove to them that he was there to help. He had to!

The sound of rushed Japanese made him perk his ears in interest. There was a rustle from further ahead and he could see them. Gilbert shrunk back. There was no doubt that if they were to turn around, they would see him. Three emerged to greet the first two. The newcomers were tall and they all held rather large weapons. Russian no doubt.

Gilbert gulped. However, he pressed forwards. A feeling of rage began to build in his chest as he watched the five communicate. Japan had sat there in the meeting room and simply agreed with what the others said as usual. Even though his expression was blank, the Prussian could tell that the nation didn't like what they were doing. He could have declared neutrality! He could have tried to stall them!

With that in mind, the rage exploded and he rushed forwards with an animalistic growl.

* * *

Yao whipped his head behind him towards a distant sound of battle. Holding up a hand to stop, the nation perked his ears to listen. The soldiers behind him stood quietly. They had learned not to question their leader about things he hears. Most of the time, he's right.

After a moment, Yao gestured for them to follow and they did. He led them through the thick bamboo stalks and the sounds of fighting grew closer. The soldiers heard it and raised their weapons in case of attack. What they found, however, had not been what they were expecting.

A white figure flipped over a rushing enemy soldier, and turned, firing his shotgun with only one arm holding it. The Japanese man's head exploded and his body fell amongst the rest of his comrades. The red of the Russians' and Japanese' blood covered the albino from head to toe. The black cross on his white cape was surprisingly clean. The man tuned around revealing dull red eyes.

Yao stepped out of the bushes, watching. Finally, he gave a cough, attracting the ex-nation's attention.

"I can see that you've been busy aru." Gilbert's head jerked up in shock. Once he realized it was just China, he sighed, and his stance relaxed.

"Oh, i-it's just you," he stuttered. Yao grinned evilly.

"Who else would it be?" Gilbert looked around. An aura of paranoia seemed to suddenly engulf him.

"Japan…. Or Russia…. Or maybe Mongolia….." At this, Yao nodded slowly.

"Indeed," he agreed, "Let's get back to base. We have much to talk about aru."

Gilbert gave a slow, yet sharp salute and followed.

* * *

**Well, giving a shout-out to Dextra2 for that wonderful advice! But there is a reason why I'm updating every day. My laptop is starting to die so I want to get out as many chapters as I can before it does. **

**Also, a shout-out to Mio-san! Thanks for sticking by for a while! In truth, this story was only meant to be in one book (LoNeLY), however, if you take a look at my profile and see something called Dagor Dagorath, then I'm pretty sure you can understand why I didn't do that. I haven't the motivation to update a story like that because it takes a lot of work. I make up these chapters on the spot half the time so it's usually easier. By dividing it up like this, it isn't as much pressure as updating a story with 10 plus chapters. **

**And about that "trilogy"? I still have a few more planned. So, I'd say you can expect at least two more in the series before it ends, maybe three. **

**Shout-out to LadyGlitchy! Thanks for reviewing! And I'm really glad you like 2p!Prussia! *Grin* **


	4. Expected Betrayal

He held up a hand, calling his people to a halt. Bringing a finger to his lips, the leader slowly pulled his sniper rifle off his back and peered through the scope.

His military cap was a dark grey colour and he wore his nation's dark green military uniform. A thin belt hung over his right shoulder and was connected to the one around his waist by a thick pocket full of grenades. He wore long dark green pants, the edges tucked into his tall black boots. His brown eyes seemed to be shining with a reddish glow as he lowered his sniper.

His curl twirled downwards and its _ahoge _scowled on the right side of his face, bouncing ever so slightly when he pushed his bangs out of his eyes. A long braid cascaded down his back, tied at the end with a red ribbon.

"We are close," North Korea said, putting his rifle back into its holster on his back. Then, he proceeded to lead his troops down the slope of the hill and into the trees.

Ahead, the French city of Lyon was burning.

* * *

"Burn," Feliciano shouted, "Burn it all down!" His soldiers held up lighters and wooden torches and set the buildings they passed aflame. The colours of red and yellow danced behind them as they pressed forward. Stones from the path were upturned and they piled up along the road. The French and English soldiers pulled back, yelling out exclamations of retreat. For once, both England and France were in agreement as they helped each other's people get out.

The Italian nation smirked, twirling a dagger before throwing it. The blade dug into a French man's back. He fell, dropping his gun onto the dirt. Feliciano made his way towards the soldier, kicking the gun out of the man's reach. He pulled out his knife and fired his pistol into the man's head before continuing on. His violet eyes reflected the flames around him and his smirk twisted into an evil grin.

* * *

"Stop." North Korea's people halted at their nation's command. Then, with a wave, they all drew their weapons and split up. The nation led a small team of other snipers to the roof tops and they hurried towards the edge of the city.

* * *

Feliciano continued his push, his soldiers burning up anything they passed. Up further ahead, France tripped and was helped up by England. The Brit threw his rival's arm over his shoulder and guided him.

* * *

Another hand signal. The snipers raised their guns and pointed them down. They could see all of the people below, soldiers and civilians, making their way out of Lyon ahead of the raging fires. North zoomed in with his scope and finally found who he was looking for. With a grim command, the people fired.

* * *

Both French and English soldiers fell and Feliciano blinked in surprise. He looked up to the buildings and saw them.

* * *

North reloaded his sniper and aimed once more. He had missed his target because England had seen him. For a moment, his eyes met Italy's. He nodded in acknowledgement, and fired.

* * *

France cried out, blood spurting from the bullet wound that hit him in the head. He fell unconscious. England looked up once more to the buildings and snarled. He lifted France up and carried him away through the burning streets.

* * *

Feliciano smirked and gave North a sharp salute. Then, he ordered his people not to shoot the North Koreans.

Together, Feliciano Vargas and Im Hyung Soo chased the French and English out of Lyon and claimed it in the name of the SIA Alliance.


	5. Exchange of Information

"Not that I don't appreciate it….." Feliciano tilted his head and gave a lazy smile.

"…. But why did you help us?"

Im Hyung Soo sat in front of him, the soldiers that came with his all around him. They were all tied together with a long piece of rope. The nation could feel it dig into his wrists as he shifted. The personification of North Korea felt his lip curl as he bit back a scathing remark.

"Was there a reason that I shouldn't have?" At this, Feliciano smirked.

"If you keep this up," the Italian drawled, "then maybe I'll give America a call and give you the same greeting England got at the beginning of the war." At this, Hyung Soo stiffened.

The Bombing of England 2013 had been impressive, he had to admit that. But what with the bombs that his military had started to create, if America were to attack North Korea….. Feliciano's smirk widened as he saw the nation realize his implications.

"Let's try this again." The Italian kneeled until he was staring directly into Hyung Soo's eyes.

"Why did you help us?" Hyung Soo blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"If you are searching for a specific answer," he said, "then you will not find it here. However…." Feliciano raised an eyebrow.

"However…?"

"…. I believe that I helped because there is something you need to know." At this, the Italian's expression became amused once more.

"Vehehe," he chuckled, "And what would this be that you would help us?" Hyung Soo waited until the personification was finished before he spoke.

"The United Nations are thinking of bombing Italy." Feliciano stopped laughing immediately, frowning. Hyung Soo's head snapped around as the Italian's hand came across his face. Feliciano grabbed his fellow nation's chin and drew him close until they were nose-to-nose.

"You lie." Hyung Soo could see the flames burning in the Italian's eyes and he rapidly shook his head.

"I said they were thinking of it," he replied quickly, "They haven't decided completely." Feliciano let go and stood up straight. He turned to one of his officers and spoke to him in hurried Italian. The officer nodded and rushed off. Feliciano turned back to the nation.

"What else do you know?" Hyung thought before answering.

"Prussia had disappeared a few weeks ago," he said. An eyebrow was raised.

"Prussia? Why?" The Italian tapped his chin.

"He spoke with a few of us before he left," Hyung Soo added. Feliciano gestured for him to continue.

"Vietnam, the Nordics, and myself are the only ones I know about," he continued, "He said he was feeling guilty and that he would be leaving. I have my own thoughts on where he went."

"Guilty for what," Feliciano pressed. Hyung Soo shook his head.

"He never said."

"Where do you think he went?"

"I think he was looking for America or China. I do not know if he succeeded."

Feliciano was quiet. He turned once more to his officers. Another left before he returned his attention to Hyung Soo.

"The Italian Republic formerly asks the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, otherwise known as North Korea, to join the Sino-Ita-American Alliance." At this, a small grin made its way onto Hyung Soo's face.

"The Democratic People's Republic of Korea, otherwise known as North Korea, accepts this offer graciously. We will do anything in our power to help this alliance and to win this war." Feliciano smirked. He knelt down and cut the ropes.

"_Benvenuto_ North Korea," the Italian said. He held out a hand and Hyung Soo took it.

* * *

"So, we now have both North Korea and Prussia as our allies," Alfred contemplated. The screen was split into two. Feliciano's face was on the left. Yao's face was on the right, however the static was more noticeable.

"I do not know if that is a good or a bad thing aru," the Chinese nation said. Both of his fellow nations were in agreement. It would take a while for them to trust their new allies.

"North wishes to be called either North or Hyung Soo," Feliciano mentioned. The other two acknowledged this with a nod.

"Very well," Alfred said. He leaned forwards.

"America will try our best to distract _them_ from any plans of bombing." Feliciano grinned.

"Thanks Alfred."

"How are things on your end Yao?"

"It's been considerably easier," the Asian replied, "the enemy on this front has no idea who it is killing off the troops."

"That's excellent news," Feliciano said. Alfred nodded in agreement.

"Indeed…. Feliciano." The Italian raised an eyebrow, silently prompting him to continue.

"Did North mention any other possible allies?"

"Vietnam and maybe the Nordics," he responded. Alfred slowly nodded, thinking to himself.

"In that case, we better put a hold on that end and focus on a few others. Feli, do you need North over on your end?" The Italian shook his head.

"In that case, send him and his troops over to Mongolia to give Yao a hand. It'll be easier as well since North is closer to home and can retreat if need be."

"Don't forget about those bombs aru," Yao mentioned, "It'll be rather useful having Hyung Soo on our side." Alfred grinned at that.

"Thinking about blowing a few things up," he teased. Yao and Feliciano chuckled, shaking their heads.

"Maybe," the Chinese man cheekily replied. He then returned to full seriousness.

"Well, I better go. I need to prepare for Hyung Soo's arrival."

"I better go too," Feliciano said, "Maybe we can meet up in a few weeks and give the UN a slight break?"

"I think we might all need a break," Alfred agreed.

The SIA Alliance signed off one by one.


	6. Romano

**A/N: Well first of all, LadyGlitchy, how are you able to read my mind? I mean like really, the faq? And Dextra, this one's for you.**

* * *

He glanced around with narrowed eyes. The many nations in the room were nervous, anyone would be able to notice. England was pacing back and forth beside France's bed, the nation too tired to even stand up. Germany and Japan were taking a look at the computer as Estonia and Taiwan were pointing out possible warzones. Russia was sitting in a chair further away, a map on the table in front of him. Ukraine, Belarus, and some guy with a polar bear (Who was he?) were all peering over his shoulder. Spain was chatting animatedly with the Netherlands and Bulgaria, Austria and Hungary adding in their own comments every now and then.

Romano sighed. He turned away from all of them and back to the window. The snow outside of Russia's house was heavy and all he could see was white. A shiver went up the Italian's spine and he shuddered.

"_It's too fucking cold for me here," _he thought, scowling.

The SIA had suddenly stopped their attacks. It had thrown just about everyone for a loop and they now scrambled to find out what the hell was going on. When China's push in Mongolia came to a halt, they never thought anything of it except for maybe he was gathering his forces. However, when Veneziano's attacks also stopped, the nations of the UN became more paranoid. What could they possibly be planning?

North Korea's betrayal hit his southern half harder than one would think, for the nation truly thought his older twin changed. But when he joined the SIA, not many were surprised except Korea. The nation had locked himself in his bedroom and refused to come out. Not even Japan could reach him.

In addition, news of an albino that was part of China's team in Mongolia reached the UN. Germany refused to believe it was Prussia until he saw him for himself.

Romano had to hold back a chuckle at the irony. The UN had lost many of their brothers to the other side. But it didn't end there.

Vietnam had up and left several days ago and hadn't been seen since. Her Asian siblings didn't want to believe that she had joined China, but it wasn't that far of a stretch. China was her oldest brother and she looked up to him the most. She would have never admitted it, but the way she tied up her hair was just like China's. In fact, it was based on it!

Romano also noticed a change in the Nordics behavior, most notable being Denmark. The usually boisterous nation had quieted down and was staring around the room with a calculating expression. Beside him sat Norway, who matched it. A scowl was firmly etched on his normally impassive face. Iceland was sitting nearby, his expression blank as he stared uncaringly around the room. Both Sweden and Finland were sitting beside him, the larger of the two wearing a slight smile and the other frowning.

Romano wasn't stupid. In fact, he was far from it.

Ever since Veneziano's sudden change in behaviour, Romano could feel his own behaviour changing. He wanted to hug Spain one time! Him, hugging Spain! It made the personification of Southern Italy shudder in horror.

But his younger brother's change of heart was not something he could overlook. He could feel it. Their personalities seemed to be shifting. Veneziano was not one to snap and attack someone just because of trivial things. That was more Romano's job. However, the horrors in France that Venezia- no, _Feliciano_ committed, were not easily missed. Burning down Lyon was one of the worst ones. Romano was silently glad that the Italian soldiers were just killing and not resorting to theft or rape. Yet.

Memories seemed to be flowing through his mind and he could sift through them, watching battles that his brother fought in. And the most surprising of all: Romano _approved_.

Sometimes, when he's alone in his room with the door locked, the nation would go through the memories and _laugh_. He would ask himself questions aloud as he giggled such as "Did you see his guts spill out?" or "His face! His face! What a fucking amazing shot Veneziano! Blowing his face right off…."

Romano felt the tip of his lip twitch as he thought about it. The Italian Republic had been torn into two once again.

But….

… Maybe….

…..Feliciano would be willing to rejoin…..

….. And both of them…..

… Could fight…..

… Together….?

* * *

**I hope this answers most of your questions? **


	7. Sakura Base

The Chinese man looked up at the sound of his doorbell ringing. Giving a quick apology, Yao left the room and headed towards the front door. In the kitchen, the conversations that were going on between Alfred, Feliciano, Gilbert, and Hyung Soo came to an abrupt halt. Chairs began to scrape across the marble floor and they all stopped in the doorway, watching as Yao opened the front door.

"Vietnam?" Yao was confused as he held the door open wider so the others could see.

"What are you doing here?" The nation standing on the porch outside was drenched. It was raining behind her and the water pattered onto the ground quietly. The Chinese man couldn't see her face.

"Vietnam?" With a soft sob, she rushed forwards into Yao's arms. Vietnam began to cry. Surprised, Yao slowly wrapped his arms around her in return.

"V-Vietnam, what's wrong aru?" The others came closer and continued to watch.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, "I-I'm so, so sorry…."

"Sorry? About what?" The Vietnamese girl wouldn't look at him and instead continued to mumble apologies as she rubbed her face into his chest. Yao looked over at the others. Alfred gave a nod.

"Come in," Yao sighed, "And let's get you cleaned up." Feliciano muttered something about getting her a towel before rushing upstairs. Yao made sure that she didn't drip too much onto the floor and quickly told Hyung and Gilbert to heat up some warm milk. The two made their way back to the kitchen and Alfred simply leaned against the wall quietly.

"Here it is," Feliciano said, giving the towel to Yao. The Chinese man nodded in thanks and proceeded to dry the girl. However, when she saw the towel, her tears started up again. The towel was pink with sakura blossoms decorating it. Yao saw this and sighed once more.

"Don't cry Mai Ly," he said, "Don't cry." He dried her hair with the towel as best as he could before doing the same for her face. Hyung came back with the milk and handed it to Yao, who then helped her drink it. Then, he led her into the kitchen.

Sitting her down at the table, he took the seat next to her and held her hands. The other members of the SIA Alliance also took seats at the table and watched curiously.

"You still have it." At this, Yao tilted his head.

"Have what aru?" Mai Ly stared down at the glass in her hands.

"My towel. You still have it." The tip of Yao's lips turned up sadly.

"It's yours, if you still want it," he said calmly. She sucked in a deep breath and shut her eyes tight. The two fell silent as Yao watched his younger sister.

"What are you doing here," Alfred asked softly, soothingly reaching over to her and patting her shoulder.

Then, she told them.

* * *

"I never thought that we would gain so many allies so quickly," Feliciano observed. Hyung and Mai LY were sparing together. The Korean was using two fans that his nation had created many centuries before, blocking the Vietnamese girl's paddle with its sharp edges. Her expression was determined as she continued with her attack. Yao was barking out orders to the two, telling them what to improve on as they fought.

"Neither did I," Alfred replied, adjusting his sunglasses, "This is rather interesting…."

Gilbert was off nearby, swinging his sword around at one of the training dummies. Feliciano smirked as the dummy's head flew off.

Yao had created a sort of underground dojo below his own home. It was only accessible by crawling into the fireplace, which he kept on. There was a keypad under one of the paintings just beside it. Once the password is given, the flames will turn off and allow entry.

It wasn't just a dojo though.

This place was also Yao's main base of operations. Both Feliciano and Alfred had their own under their own homes. Each also had a different layout. Yao's was like a maze, with many twisting hallways and secret passages. Alfred's was like a grid, however, the walls all looked the same. There were no signs on any of the walls directing where to go on either of theirs. The only one who had the pleasure of seeing Feliciano's base was the nation himself.

"I have a feeling though….." Feliciano looked over at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"….. More will come," Alfred finished. His Italian friend grinned.

"Patience is key then." The American nodded in agreement before the two returned to watching the duel.


	8. Bring It On

Thunder boomed above them, the two groups coming together and meeting in the large, empty clearing. The sky lit up as lightning crashed, lighting up the faces of the opposing forces.

On one side was Yao. Flanking him were Mai Ly and Hyung Soo. On the other side was Russia. Flanking him was Japan and Mongolia. The enemies had their armies fighting further away, the loud explosions of the battle echoing all around. However, there were many other nations that were present at the fight.

One such nation was Germany. His troops were divided between helping the French back in Europe against the Italians and Americans as well as here in Asia. Canada and Mexico had also sent over their troops to help push the two countries back into Italian territory, however, the two nations were rather persistent. Spain had also been part of the efforts but drew back once Romano was seen amongst the enemy soldiers.

Yao had ordered Gilbert to stay out of sight until he called so that the UN present would get a rather _loud_ wake up call.

"So, we finally get to see you face to face," Russia said. He was hitting his pipe into the palm of his opposite hand as he watched Yao with sorrowful violet eyes.

"I guess so aru," the nation replied, tipping his hat.

"We do not have to fight China," Mongolia pleaded. Beside him, Japan gave a slight nod in agreement. At this, Yao laughed.

"It is a bit late for that," Hyung said, drawing his Korean fans and snapping them open.

"There is no backing out," Vietnam continued. She pulled her paddle off of her back and lowered her conical hat over her eyes.

"Very well," Germany sighed, pulling out his whip. Japan drew his katana from its sheath and raised it defensively. Mongolia frowned, but fell into a fighting stance. Yao grinned, pulling out his butcher's knife. The two groups waited, staring each other down.

Lightning flashed.

At the silent signal, the two groups rushed each other as the rain began to pour.

For a brief moment, the eyes of the SIA nations glowed red.

* * *

On the opposite side of the world, Alfred, Feliciano, and Lovino all stood in a similar show-down with Europe's nations.

Austria frowned, tightening his grip around his pistol. Hungary raised her frying pan. Canada drew back his bow, Kumajirou beside him. Mexico bumped his fists together, his brass knuckles clicking as they hit. England opened his grimoire. France drew his fencing sword.

Alfred smirked, raising his bloody nail bat. Feliciano absently twirled his knives. Lovino, otherwise known as Italy Romano, adjusted the clips in his submachine gun. Instead of rain and thunder, the sky was clear and the sound of fighting in the city streets of Paris began.

The enemies rushed towards each other.

Alfred's eyes glowed red, while Feliciano's and his brother's glowed lilac.

The date was February 14th 2015.

* * *

Germany's whip snapped down. Mai Ly dodged out of the way, swinging her paddle and catching the stringy material and pulled. Germany grimaced, but pulled back just as hard. Out of the corner of her eye, the female nation saw Russia. Her ponytail swung as she pulled sharply on the whip, her leg flying up and blocking the blow from the much larger nation. Germany stumbled forwards, the whip coming free.

Her eyes glowed red as she twisted, dodging Russia's attack. She smirked, taunting the two men with a wagging finger.

"Bring. It. On."

* * *

Feliciano rolled out of the way of a black ball of energy, flinging a knife towards the direction it came from. He blocked France's sword with his knives, smirking.

His eyes glowed lilac as he dodged another energy ball.

"Bring it on, idiotas!"

* * *

Hyung Soo swung around, his fans barely reaching Mongolia's nose. The nation had managed to duck just in time and kicked out, his foot connecting with the Korean's ankle. The personification of North Korea stumbled and fell forwards. A fist appeared in his face and his was flung back. Hyung landed on his feet and wiped the blood from his bleeding nose.

His eyes glowed red as he scowled.

"Bring. It. On."

* * *

Alfred easily maneuvered out of the way of Hungary's pan, swinging and attack Mexico instead. He let out a rather insane chuckle as the nails scraped along his brother's chest. Suddenly, seeing something out of the corner of his eye, the nation ducked. Canada reloaded his bow as the American grinned.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

Gilbert heard a distinct whistle. That was his cue.

He burst out of the bushes, attacking the nearest person. Which just so happened to be Germany. His brother's eyes widened in surprise.

"Prussia?" The ex-nation frowned, his grip on his sword and shotgun tightening.

"Hello Ludwig. I hope what I trained into you is still there." The German gritted his teeth angrily, his whip swinging out and slashing his older brother across the cheek. Gilbert flinched back, dropping the shotgun as he reached up to wipe the blood away.

His dull red eyes flashed brightly for a second and he snarled.

"Bring. It. On!"

* * *

Lovino ducked behind a crumbling brick wall, the onslaught of bullets from Austria hitting it. He smirked, peeking out and firing back. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over head and the Italian rolled out of the way. Spain stood there, his battle axe raised. Lovino grinned, reloading his submachine gun.

"Bring it on, you mother fucker."

* * *

"Why?" Japan blocked the knife, the clinking of the blades as they hit ringing throughout the clearing. Yao grinned as he dodged one of the Japanese's own attacks.

"Why? Why what aru?"

"Why are you doing this?" The two jumped back, breathing heavily. Japan wiped his wet bangs out of his eyes, the blank brown irises sad. Yao's grin slowly faded into a scowl.

"I don't answer to you Japan," the nation stated coldly. Japan rushed forwards, swinging his katana once more. The Chinese man blocked it and the two stood at a standstill.

"Tell me why Yao," Japan demanded, pushing with his strength. Yao gritted his teeth and pushed back.

"Why do I fight? Why do I decide to join up with Alfred and Feliciano to get rid of all of you aru?" Yao's eyes flashed once more.

"I fight because you all left me! Every single one of you left me! But Hyung Soo and Mai Ly came back and apologized….. They threw a birthday party for all the times they missed…. They were the only ones who visited…. They were the only ones that called when they were troubled… THEY WERE THE ONLY ONES WHO DID ALL THOSE THINGS! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR NOT DOING THE SAME! NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, FORGIVE!" Japan rolled out of the way of Yao's furious slashes and the battle continued.

Yao's eyes glowed a murderous red.

"So bring it on Japan! Cause no matter what you attack me with, I will never ever forgive you!"

* * *

**Never forgive, never forget.**

**-Wang Yao's motto during WW3**


	9. Their Eyes

There were three figures hunched over a map. On the map, there were multiple tags. Each tag had the name of the battle that took place in that location as well as the date that attack occurred on. In addition, some of them had the person who carried out the attack as well as the name of the operation. Each tag also had a label stating if the attack succeeded or not.

* * *

_Bombing of England – Operation Drop: 2013 December 25, SUCCESS_

_Attack of Austria – Operation Democratic Relations: 2014 March 12, FAIL_

_Attack of Hungary – Operation Democratic Relations: 2014 March 12, FAIL_

_Attack of France – Operation Democratic Relations: 2014 March 12, FAIL _

_Battle of the Rain Highway – 2014 August 31, SUCCESS_

_Battle at the Mongolian Border – 2014 October 29, SUCCESS_

_Battle of Dalandzadagad – 2014 November 13, SUCCESS_

_-Joining of Prussia_

_The Burning of Lyon – 2014 November 13, SUCCESS_

_-Joining of N. Korea_

_The Three Month Silence – 2014 November 15-2015 February 14_

_-Joining of Vietnam_

_-Joining of Italy Romano_

_Fight at Gurvansaikhan National Park – Operation Pincer: 2015 February 14, FAIL_

_Battle of Paris – Operation Pincer: 2015 February 14, FAIL _

_Attack of the North – Operation UK: 2015 July-August, FAIL_

_-Joining of the Nordics_

_Borderline Battle of Germany – 2016 January 7-16, FAIL_

* * *

Alfred sighed, a hand being raised and rubbing his forehead. Even with Mai LY, Hyung Soo, and Gilbert on their side, as well as the Nordics Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, and Iceland, the number of fails kept on rising higher than their victories.

The Nordics had joined mostly because they had grown tired of the other nations. At least, that was only explanation the SIA got from them. They kept the nations in Europe busy with their unpredictable attacks, but those only resulted in small fights that never truly escalated. It was a relief that the others didn't have to worry too much about that end.

As of now, the three nations left the fights in Asia to Mai Ly, Hyung Soo, and Gilbert. Those three had learned to fight and coordinate their troops over the year and they worked well together. Yao trusted Mai Ly to keep the two males in line.

Feliciano was glaring intently. The UN had not gone through with the bombing, however, the attacks upon the nation's lands had increased. Romano was currently overseeing the troops on that end, countering the attacks with vicious strikes of his own.

However, the war was starting to take its toll on the three friends.

Alfred had gotten more irritable to the point of finally attacking both Mexico and Canada. The two had responded in kind by calling over England. The personification of Great Britain was quick to provide aid and Alfred's troops were pushed back. They were destroying weapons depots left and right as they claimed land and there was nothing the nation could do.

Feliciano's vicious attacks had left his own people tired. The French, Austrians, and Hungarians had finally used this to their advantage and were gaining back land once lost. His people were being killed off and the Italian could feel himself weakening with the losses.

Yao's finances were starting to deplete, something that caused a major drop in available supplies. He had to call back many of his soldiers and give up ground since he no longer had the money to support bases in some areas.

So now the three sat together, planning and going over the information.

"We still have the bombs, don't we Feli," Alfred finally asked. The Italian glanced up, giving a brief nod.

"In every place we've been, I've had my people plant them," Feliciano said, "Some of my bases are lost, but many of my troops are most likely held prisoner still."

"I'm very glad you placed those undetectable scanners on them aru," Yao muttered, looking up at his American friend grimly, "The Russians, Japanese, and Mongolians haven't found them yet, as far as I know."

"That's good to hear…." Alfred tapped his chin.

"Do you still have your detonators?" The other two nodded. Alfred gave them a sad smile.

"In that case, we will tell the others that we're going to start pulling back. And then once our troops are in range….."

"Ve~ I hope they know that we won't be willing t-to give up….." Feliciano sniffed, wiping his eyes. Yao stood and walked over to his younger friend. He hugged him, letting the Italian cry it out. The Chinese man had his own tears falling down his cheeks.

"You can still back out, you know," Alfred said, also standing and walking over. Feliciano shook his head furiously.

"M-My days of mass producing white flags are over," he said determinedly, "B-But…."

"You'll miss all of them," Yao finished. At this, Feliciano nodded. Yao smiled.

"I'll miss my siblings too aru. But, we can at least call them and apologize as soon as everything is in place. Right?" He turned to Alfred. The American nodded.

"We'll apologize to them all."

* * *

Their eyes no longer glowed. Their eyes were back to normal.

And their eyes were sad and teary.

For suicide was the only thing they could think of that would get the others to forgive them for the deeds they committed.


	10. Prevention

"Has anyone found anything?"

The room of nations fell silent. They were waiting for someone to speak.

The recent actions of the SIA were quite baffling. The first thing they noted was how it was made official several hours before that Italy had become split once more. Romano was not happy and had started his own raids. North Italian troops were being called back to whatever base they were part of, grim and solemn.

The Nordics had increased their attacks, giving any Americans who were in Europe time to return to their Italian allies' bases or back to their home country. This was the same for the Chinese, who withdrew completely from Europe.

Speaking of the Chinese, the soldiers there had left behind most of their technology. Japan's people had begun examining them to see what the three have planned. The SIA allies in Asia had withdrawn from the lands of Mongolia as well as from China. The only one who remained behind had been Prussia in a state of shock. He hadn't even fought when they brought him in to questioning.

Japan stood up first. He appeared quite shaken. From his expression, the others could tell that the news he was bringing them probably wasn't good.

"Prussia has told me that there are a series of bombs buried miles under the earth," he began, "and these bombs have a radius of approximately 32 kilometres. Each." Whispers started up amongst the nations. Germany raised a hand and they fell silent. He nodded to Japan, who then continued.

"My people have been searching for these bombs by hand."

"Why by hand," England asked.

"Apparently, they are unable to be picked up by any type of scanner," Japan replied, "In addition, from what Prussia said….."

The nations present all leaned in. Japan took a deep breath.

"… He believes that China, America, and Italy are planning to do a triple suicide. The bombs are all placed within an approximate 32 kilometre radius of their people's bases as well as their own homes." The whispers started up again. To kill a nation, all of their people needed to die before the nation itself faded.

"What," France asked brokenly. England slumped in his chair beside his rival, staring at the ground in shocked silence.

"Y-You cannot be serious," Germany also asked. Japan shrugged helplessly.

"China would not do such a thing," Russia stated, "He does not seem like the type!"

"Yeah," Austria agreed, "Neither does Italy."

"Or America," Canada mumbled.

The nations fell into a shocked silence, contemplating the news. Finally, they all looked up when they heard a sniffle. Japan was wiping his tears away. Taiwan quickly stood and helped him sit down. She was joined by her siblings. The normally expressionless nation was breaking down.

"Y-Yao-nii would never have considered-," he began. However, the Asian stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it Japan?"

"Maybe…." Japan thought about it to himself.

"Yes, that must be it!"

"Have you figured out a way to save them," Hungary asked. Cuba turned to look at her in surprise.

"I know that you were _just_ fighting with them," he said, "And now, you just want to expect us to save them?" Hungary shook her head.

"_They_ began the fighting," she replied, "We simply responded. But now…. I want to know why." The others nodded in agreement. Japan turned to England.

"Did your brothers ever find out the nature of that monster two years ago?" England tapped his chin and frowned.

"The only thing we found was that it was created to bring out the worst in ourselves….."

The light bulb flashed on in the nations minds and Japan explained his theory.

* * *

**Hater's gonna hate, cause I'm ending this story here. Yeah, I hit you all with feels and just let you wallow in self-pity. *Cheeky grin***

**With the way it's looking now, I think you can expect one more sequel before I'm done. Mio-san, if you're there, I know I promised at least two, but I think it might be finished quicker than I thought. **

**So, I guess I'll see some of you in the next one! **


	11. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! The prologue for WhY has been posted. You can go check it out and read the prologue if you want to. It'll be following the pattern of both LoST and SpReAD, so please take a look. **

**I'll have you know that WhY is probably going to be the last installment of the LoNeLY series. And with the way I update…. I think you can expect it to be done before Christmas. No, it'll definitely be done before Christmas. Cause my internet life is more important than homework….. Someone should really be giving me a medal for my 1****st**** place procrastination skills! If not for them, these stories would probably not have been finished and there would have been **_**nothing**_** any of you could do. **

**Anyways, I wanted to thank you all for reading this note and I hope you enjoy the grand finale! **


End file.
